Dr. Vincent "Wally" Bolé
Dr. Vincent "Wally" Bolé, a character from the storyline of The Lost Experience alternate reality game, was born 1938 and is an expert in the field of canine parapsychology and neuroveterinary medicine at La Ville Du Chien Jaune Université (literally translates as: "The City of the Yellow Dog University), outside of Troisvierges, Luxembourg. He currently appears to be the head of the Retrievers of Truth Institute for the Advancement and Research into the Mental Abilities of Yellow Labrador Retrievers. Bio "His life was a hellish nightmare of neglectful parents, and a near fatal accident until a kindly yellow lab pranced into his life and change him... forever." The nickname Wally comes from the family's trusted Labrador Retriever who saved his life when, as a child, he fell into an abandoned well on the family estate. After this incident and because he had less-than attentive parents (his father was a near-famous neurosurgeon, his mother a saucier and the co-host of a little-watched TV show) he came to look to the dog as his surrogate parent. The bond that developed between them and a chance encounter with The Hanso Foundation CEO and founder, Alvar Hanso, at a life-extension workshop in Rangoon would inspire Dr. Bolé to expand his research and eventually create the Retrievers Of Truth Institute for the Advancement and Research into the Mental Abilities of Yellow Labrador Retrievers. Dr. Bolé has written several books on the subject of canine telepathy including, "Yellow dog, you know my mind," "Don't say fetch, think fetch," and "They may not speak but they say so much." Sadly, at this time all books are out-of-print. (from retrieversoftruth.com) Quotes "Our best friends are indeed trying to tell us something." -- Dr. Vincent "Wally" Bolé, to the UN General Assembly "It's not just that they're trying to talk to us, they're also listening... intently." -- Dr. Vincent "Wally" Bolé, at a conference in Australia, 9/22/2005 "The things that aren't said can be more important than those that are." -- Dr. Vincent "Wally" Bolé, to the members of Hanso Foundation, 9/21/05 (from retrieversoftruth.com) Newsletters As part of his website, Dr Bolé sends out a newsletter every once-in-a-while. For transcripts, see Retrieversoftruth.com Newsletters. Trivia *'"Wally Bolé"' is an anagram for "Yellow lab". * Dr. "Wally"'s image appears to be a photoshopped image of Steven Spielberg and George Lucas. His mother Valerie's image appears to be taken from an old black and white image of Julia Child & her exact kitchen, only with someone else's face photoshopped over it. * In the two photos of Dr. Bolé below, the area of his face is exactly the same - no change in expression, same shadows and position. The intent seems to be to underline the fact that these pics are faked. Gallery Image:178371969 a167523d97 m.jpg|Dr. Bolé with Mandrake Wig in the background. Image:177066334 9a5818ea82.jpg|Dr. Bolé in a store of some kind. Image:Img bio1.gif|''Valerie Bolé, co-host of "Belgian Cuisine"'' External links *Retrievers of Truth *The Hanso Foundation de:Dr. Vincent „Wally“ Bolé es:Dr. Vincent "Wally" Bolé Bole Bolé, Dr. Vincent "Wally" Bole, Dr. Vincent "Wally" Category:Photograph characters